wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Rules 2019
Extreme Rules (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. It took place on July 14, 2019, at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was the eleventh event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Event summary Bayley vs Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross The alliance between Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross once again ran into a Bayley-shaped wall at WWE Extreme Rules, where The Huggable One thwarted not one but both of her rivals in one of her grittiest, finest performances to retain the SmackDown Women’s Title. It would take nothing less than that type of effort to turn around what Corey Graves dubbed an “unwinnable situation”: Whatever you think of their partnership or the motivations behind it, Bliss and Cross have been in near-perfect sync lately, while Bayley is decidedly friendless and outgunned. To her detriment, she also seemed more preoccupied with Nikki than Alexa: The Huggable One straight-up missed a tag by Bliss and continued to focus her attack on The Twisted Sister, allowing Bliss to shove the champ into the ring post and turn the tide of the match. But the famously positive Bayley responded to the disadvantage with a flurry of offense that took everyone in the building by surprise, showering Bliss with clubbing blows to the back before turning around for an immediate suicide crossbody to Nikki. She even got into the submission game, vining Nikki’s legs in an Indian Deathlock while wrenching Bliss back in a crossface at the same time. Shockingly, it was Bliss & Cross who found themselves scrambling for their footing, and they went high-risk, high-reward in an attempt to put the match away in the form of a Twisted Bliss from Alexa. Unfortunately for them, Bayley blocked Bliss with her knees and chopped Nikki out of the sky with another knee to the Scot’s chin before following up with a flying elbow drop that put Nikki down for the three-count. It was, in every sense of the word, a perfect showing by the SmackDown Women’s Champion, as well as a rebuke to the distraught duo who insisted The Huggable One couldn’t beat them without a friend. Clearly, they forgot who they were dealing with: Bayley did just fine on her own. Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch vs Baron Corbin & Lacey Evans Love won, but Brock Lesnar conquered: Moments after Raw’s resident power couple Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch dispatched Baron Corbin & Lacey Evans — their longtime challengers for the Universal and Raw Women’s Titles, respectively — in savage fashion during Extreme Rules’ Mixed Tag Team Match main event, The Beast Incarnate reared his head to prey on Rollins, cash in his Money in the Bank contract and relieve The Beastslayer of the Universal Championship. As far as time and place is concerned, Lesnar picked his moment perfectly. Not only had Paul Heyman stoked the fires with another will-he-or-won’t-he tease earlier in the night, but Rollins had truly been through a physical and emotional gauntlet during the Extreme Rules main event, which blurred the Mixed Tag rules— men can only battle men and women can only battle women — that would both persist throughout the match and — from the beginning to the end. Not only did Lacey Evans get a few moves in on The Beastslayer, but Becky Lynch wasn’t afraid to lay into Corbin when the situation warranted. It was an End of Days from Corbin to Lynch, however, that caused Rollins to snap. Egged on by Corbin’s taunt — “What are you gonna do about it?” — The Architect lost full semblance of control, raining blows on his challengers back with a Kendo stick and steel chair before administering three Stomps to pin The Lone Wolf. (A stricken Evans got out while the getting was good, backing slowly up the ramp.). His victory was short-lived, as Lesnar’s music hit almost immediately and The Conqueror strolled through the curtain, Heyman at his side and contract in hand. Torn between standing his guard and coming to the aid of Lynch, who was stirring at ringside, Rollins was easy prey for a pair of German Suplexes, at which point the cash-in was called in earnest and Lesnar administered a single F-5 to pin Rollins and retain his championship. Extreme Rules ended with Lesnar strolling up the ramp, his long-shot plan to regain the title having come to full fruition; Rollins, meanwhile, stared blankly at the mat. The good news, for him at least, is that Corbin & Evans didn’t succeed in tearing him and Lynch apart. His relationship is safe. His championship, however, is gone. Results * Handicap match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Bayley © defeated Nikki Cross and Alexa Bliss * Last Chance Winner Takes All mixed tag team Extreme Rules match for both the WWE Universal Championship and WWE Raw Women's Championship: Seth Rollins © and Becky Lynch © defeated Baron Corbin and Lacey Evans Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young (Raw) * Interviewers: Charly Caruso, Kayla Braxton & Sarah Schreiber * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso & Beth Phoenix Image gallery 136 XRULES 07142019cm 3717--7969612ded77ed12e3a69ffcf186947b.jpg 137 XRULES 07142019cm 3731--8a0623fa13b124e03779800d4e28c211.jpg 138 XRULES 07142019gd 3440--42e2521f8468dace85bc5b8196562979.jpg 139 XRULES 07142019gd 3452--a97e07713d4295324c92a0e048cdce22.jpg 140 XRULES 07142019ej 2409--af42c3e1e070f6f6ea21d6e4ba562ead.jpg 141 XRULES 07142019gd 3496--ec21c13f08ca63c1560a7186cfa1e6ea.jpg 142 XRULES 07142019ej 2542--1985aa17eeb5e0e213080719d9260700.jpg 143 XRULES 07142019ej 2558--5fac5e357bdaf0ec8772af3b87373c83.jpg 144 XRULES 07142019cm 3833--2a4988ecfae3601c0a27da9462727fe4.jpg 145 XRULES 07142019cm 3850--b71d85701b3931a97de19bd3b4083ac5.jpg 146 XRULES 07142019ej 2594--4860c357ea16f7dc0609c25507b38802.jpg 147 XRULES 07142019cm 3862--b8c49a5931ed031159350a3eaa6f4a4b.jpg 148 XRULES 07142019ej 2605--5cbefec99bba3f8d5948d40e84f3c566.jpg 149 XRULES 07142019ej 2626--afefbc4b947950fd7aa5770eda787ca8.jpg 150 XRULES 07142019ej 2636--03aac271f905a1f71569e4c141da5a5f.jpg 151 XRULES 07142019ej 2480--e77f6ce0f15651aec7382ad485b29d9b.jpg 152 XRULES 07142019gd 3602--6e4ca41972ff7a2b29414e2ed2d6bc35.jpg 153 XRULES 07142019cm 3952--bb54bb1f4f2fb038e20ef785cc6c3804.jpg 154 XRULES 07142019ej 2674--cbfef58ad8f19ddc7514d3ce52540248.jpg 155 XRULES 07142019cm 3970--1dfbf2c246e6674fd7b27613b1ea0d52.jpg 156 XRULES 07142019cm 4003--966b1e7fa23fea0fc905eeb7aace7038.jpg 157 XRULES 07142019cm 4017--8d5c67d21e7ef0b6c3c98510c87d6591.jpg 158 XRULES 07142019cm 4061--307dab3821fd748146a7ce37e83347cb.jpg 159 XRULES 07142019cm 4036--24b33bff4f9309e4f3844d668f07c387.jpg 160 XRULES 07142019ej 2779--c8a60148ebcace563bb8965a21bf5c85.jpg 161 XRULES 07142019ej 2796--5852fce7d776ffa7efccae42b6ca910d.jpg 162 XRULES 07142019cm 4077--3f1618898fa7ce8dad3b7be1db663017.jpg 163 XRULES 07142019cm 4090--4a75ed3509a78c2522671d7e038f4e4d.jpg 164 XRULES 07142019ej 2827--adb1f9902105d58219e5c3e7ca930e71.jpg 165 XRULES 07142019gd 3707--74c6f4e4405b1180119b427cfff2da30.jpg 166 XRULES 07142019cm 3771--62a09c88dd8c0290261b9386ca886535.jpg 309 XRULES 07142019ej 4907--3016d64ef1e37c595e6d7a329dd9e015.jpg 310 XRULES 07142019gd 8655--e886d299d5f0f5c49638d4ee1dec6a01.jpg 311 XRULES 07142019cm 7840--05811078ee6d0ee4bc791c88338b76da.jpg 312 XRULES 07142019gd 8674--de4f33326f82210408541323a7ba8bb1.jpg 313 XRULES 07142019gd 8712--198765b64b2f6e2f5d04362caca3e9f5.jpg 314 XRULES 07142019cm 7887--9495e69b3248cceb510c6d1fff3946d2.jpg 315 XRULES 07142019ej 5104--c88d87f3b097ecbd727783b5ea1b9a98.jpg 316 XRULES 07142019gd 8758--ef08c9ddb56149ecaed1de5735d69c98.jpg 317 XRULES 07142019cm 7982--edbf79ab8273f92e213697d7a8ea205b.jpg 319 XRULES 07142019gd 8804--226b0fc2227cc27fb2836442ba40375d.jpg 320_XRULES_07142019ej_5187--caf73c3d664df2f0d834042e69a518a9.jpg 321_XRULES_07142019cm_7590--02aed48f381320b3b4b6a3e80457a579.jpg 322_XRULES_07142019ej_5766--0ba04110ebe3e60334ce2f6b85a9326b.jpg 323_XRULES_07142019ej_5227--acc2e0a735ec5f27ae0f1da33c4803f6.jpg 324_XRULES_07142019cm_8131--e9ea1335c0c5d179985c6f79b86511fc.jpg 325_XRULES_07142019gd_8907--2a22b70600086cf28a2f2dc0cbf4c36b.jpg 326_XRULES_07142019cm_8193--937dc8860c6af75cfb6d54130c74d1dd.jpg 327_XRULES_07142019cm_8202--4a7b5cff71f699f0c7a39b95c455beb9.jpg 328_XRULES_07142019cm_8224--23ff4cdf1e36219d36a84e9799cd5d7f.jpg 329_XRULES_07142019ej_5818--51ed53620d0dc8facc1886483a938499.jpg 330_XRULES_07142019cm_8259--f3a2dfa4190824588cc333b67433de13.jpg 331_XRULES_07142019ej_5364--f4056417fd25b5b431c126b7c6041b31.jpg 332_XRULES_07142019cm_8302--fea5c93ddb23ff707a3188e9fe74b008.jpg 333_XRULES_07142019cm_8324--143e1050dcc89d7ca99ede6368e91a66.jpg 334_XRULES_07142019gd_8956--3b63b6df6187def4a25a6d8ac9661d2e.jpg 335_XRULES_07142019cm_8352--68c1b2152f8734ef536c6c95e065fe40.jpg 336_XRULES_07142019ej_5406--a07e32fd7779b2d98a2d515432bf5908.jpg 337_XRULES_07142019ej_5438--325dd43f2153b4690482dc705f4ddd6d.jpg 339_XRULES_07142019ej_5501--ec380a9c0215d30f81adfec0f3f84437.jpg 340_XRULES_07142019ej_5534--51620f883534e423b95e29296ddfae7a.jpg 338_XRULES_07142019ej_5579--e13144bfc8d670d86dfc618516cf2af5.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Charly Caruso Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Lacey Evans Category:Nikki Cross Category:Renee Young Category:Sarah Schreiber